leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tierno (Kalos Starter Set 39)
|cardno=39/39|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=039/039}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=059/060}} }} |jpcardno=013/014}} |jpcardno=013/014}} |jpcardno=018/021}} |rarity= |cardno=107/119|jpdeck= |jpcardno=015/018}} }} |jpcardno=019/023}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=19/30}} |halfdeck=Wigglytuff Half Deck|cardno=26/30}} |jpcardno=015/018}} |rarity= |cardno=112/122|jpdeckkit= |jpcardno=021/022}} |jpcardno=042/049}} |jpcardno=042/049}} |jpcardno=015/016}} |jpcardno=066/072}} |jpcardno=016/019}} |jpcardno=021/026}} |halfdeck=Pikachu Libre Half Deck|cardno=20/30}} |halfdeck=Suicune Half Deck|cardno=20/30}} }} Tierno (Japanese: ティエルノ Tierno) is a . It was first released as part of the . Card text Release information This card was included in the , first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the Japanese . It was later released as an unnumbered Holofoil and awarded to those who accumulated 10 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of the Battle Festa, held at Intex Osaka, Osaka on December 15, 2013, and at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on December 23, 2013. Eligible events included the main Victory Battle event, the Tag Battle, the Mission Battle, the One Day Battle, and the Combo Adventure. This print also features the Battle Festa logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. Regular prints were subsequently included in the Japanese , , and . A second unnumbered XY-P Promotional print, this time Non Holofoil, was released as one of five Trainer cards available in conjunction with the Pokémon Card Game Deck Building Seminar event held as part of the Pokémon Center Pokémon Card Game School. This was present at participating Pokémon Centers in Japan from October 25 to November 16, 2014 and was open for elementary school-aged children. A 20-card set comprising two copies each of five Trainer cards plus 10 Energy cards could be purchased at Pokémon Centers during the event for ¥100. It was later reprinted in the English expansion (previously released in the Japanese ), the Japanese , both Half Decks of the English , as well as the Japanese , , , and . It was reprinted again in the English expansion, first originating from the Japanese . It was later reprinted in the Japanese , the simultaneously released Japanese and , and both Half Decks of the English . A third unnumbered XY-P Promotional print, also Non Holofoil, was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting July 2016. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. Trivia This card's effect matches that of . Origin Tierno is a rival character in . Aquacorde Town is featured in the illustration. Category:Tierno (TCG) Category:Kalos Starter Set cards Category:XY Beginning Set cards Category:Collection Y cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Xerneas Half Deck cards Category:Yveltal Half Deck cards Category:M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Phantom Forces cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:XY Trainer Kit: Bisharp & Wigglytuff cards Category:Super Legend Set: Xerneas-EX & Yveltal-EX cards Category:M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:BREAKpoint cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:Golduck BREAK + Palkia-EX Combo Deck cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Zygarde-EX Perfect Battle Deck cards Category:M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:XY Trainer Kit: Pikachu Libre & Suicune cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Holographic cards de:Tierno (TCG) fr:Tierno (XY Bienvenue à Kalos 39) it:Tierno (XY - Benvenuti a Kalos 39) ja:ティエルノ (カードゲーム) zh:瑅耶鲁诺（集换式卡片）